Un mundo obscuro
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Gohan logró derrotar a Cell, su padre está vivo y la tierra a salvo. Sin embargo, ese día, algo dentro de Gohan se rompió. ¿Podrá Videl ayudarlo a salir de su obscuridad? O acaso, ¿Será arrastrado a esta? Gohan X male!Videl. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chan chan chan chaaan! No sólo mundo yaoi y wattpad, ¡También Fanfiction! Vengo aquí con mi primer fic publicado en esta página, espero que les guste.

\- "Esto..." - pensamiento.

\- Esto... -voz normal.

\- ESTO - voz alta/gritos

DISCLARMEIR: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Esto lo hago sin animos de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Roto.

— ¡Gohan, acabalo! — escuchó a su padre gritar — ¡No sabemos de lo que será capaz si le damos la más mínima oportunidad!

¿No saber de lo que sería capaz? ¡Claro que lo sabía! O por lo menos, Gohan tenía conocimiento de esto. Era obvio, se viese donde se viese, que ese monstruo intentaría destruir la tierra. ¿Todo por qué? Simple, por hallarse acorralado, y con mucha razón. Posó la vista sobre su enemigo.

Le faltaba ambas piernas, al igual que los brazos y aquellas cosas que tenía en la cabeza con pinta de un par de cuernos. Vio la expresión de incredulidad, confusión y frustración que traía en el rostro…el cual llevaba congestionado de un sentimiento que Cell nunca creyó sentir: Miedo. Sí, estaba aterrorizado de Gohan…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, papá…? — murmuró el niño, sin quitar la vista de su contrincante — Este gusano merece sufrir más…

— Gohan…— el susurró incrédulo de Goku llegó a sus oídos.

Deseaba hacerlo sufrir, retorcerse del dolor y pedir clemencia…clemencia que nunca le daría. Quería darle una muerte lenta, oírlo chillar y llorar mientras la vida se le iba. Anhelaba escuchar sus huesos tronar, arrancarle miembro por miembro del cuerpo y verlo agonizar. Sí, eso deseaba, quería y anhelaba…y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

No, no y no, así no era él. ¿Dónde quedó aquel dulce y generoso niño? Fácil, se desvaneció en el instante en que, aquellas pequeñas sabandijas de los Cell Junior, atacaron a sus seres preciados con intención asesina. Apretó los puños, estar enojado quedaba corto, se encontraba iracundo. En definitiva, Cell, tenía los minutos contados.

— ¡NI CREAS QUE PODRÁS DERROTARME, A MÍ, UN SER PERFECTO! — le gritó ese ser, ya regenerado mientras que su musculatura aumentaba de sobremanera, estando totalmente exaltado — ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Con ese "grito de guerra", Cell comenzó su ataque, frustrándose cada vez más y más. Gohan esquivaba las patadas y puñetazos muy fácilmente, es más, parecía dejarse llevar por la brisa del aire. La agresividad del "Androide perfecto" aumentó más, sin embargo, el resultado siguió siendo el mismo.

"Maldición" "Maldición" "¡Maldición!" Era lo único que podían oír de Cell, mientras éste intentaba desesperadamente asestarle un golpe al niño, supusieron que la desesperación le había segado. El joven súper sayajin se mantenía tranquilo, aunque con el ceño fruncido, hasta que se hartó de la repetitiva situación.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — bramó con enojo, mientras asestaba un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estómago del androide.

Cell se dobló de manera exagerada por el dolor, su cara se desfiguró por este y tan grave fue el daño que la saliva le cayó de la boca. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, y se tapaba la boca al sentir arcadas. Los ojos le lagrimearon, sentía el escozor en su garganta y todo le daba vueltas: Un golpe muy fuerte.

Gohan dejó su vista sobre Cell y, aunque no lo intentó, estaba prácticamente seguro que no habría podido evitar sentirse feliz de verlo sufrir. ¿Acaso así se sentía Vegeta cuando humillaba a sus enemigos durante la batalla? En ese caso, ahora entendía perfectamente lo bien que se sentía, más no lo justificaba en lo absoluto.

— ¡Esto va de parte de mis amigos! — en ese momento, Gohan le asestó a Cell un poderoso golpe, justamente en el mismo lugar que antes.

Y entonces pasó. La expresión y malestar de Cell empeoró, vio como cubrirse la boca con ambas manos ya le era inútil. Sufriendo por las horribles arcadas, sintió como algo de un tamaño colosal para el promedio de su boca quería salir, causándole unas terribles oleadas de dolor.

N. 18 salió expulsada de, esa asquerosa cavidad, que tenía Cell por boca. Si eso sorprendió a los guerreros Z, lo que continuó, los dejó atónitos. Las arcadas no pararon ahí, siguieron y tras unos momentos, ¡Sorpresa! N. 17 fue expulsado también. Cell casi instantáneamente perdió su "cuerpo perfecto", se veía asustado y demacrado.

— Ya no es el rival adecuado para él…— murmuró Piccolo ante el sorpresivo espectáculo.

Fue así cuando Gohan sonrió. Sí, Cell ya no era rival para él, ahora solamente era una insignificante basura que debía ser aplastada bajo sus pies. Avanzó a paso tranquilo, mientras que un aterrorizado Cell retrocedía, eso le parecía de lo más divertido. Por eso alargó un poco la acción.

Al avanzar, caminó con cuidado evitando pisar a los androides recién expulsados, a ellos no les tenía ningún rencor hasta ahora. Y si por algún u otro motivo, en un futuro se iban en su contra, los eliminaría y desecharía tras jugar un poco con ellos. Sí, Son Gohan ya no tenía rival alguno.

Cell tragó grueso, mientras sus alargadas pupilas negras se clavaban en el crío, casi temblando. Entonces lo supo, reconoció lo mala idea que fue provocar al chico, se dio cuenta que hacerle enojar fue la mayor estupidez que pudo haber hecho. Su primera y última gran estupidez. Él mismo se colocó la soga al cuello.

— Ese…mocoso…— masculló atónito Vegeta tras un largo rato.

Había transcurrido media hora, una agonizante y larga media hora, en la que fueron observadores de un espectáculo único. Vieron como en ese lapso de tiempo, Gohan le daba la paliza de su vida a Cell, con decir que, aunque la cámara funcionase hubiesen tenido que omitir el sangriento castigo.

El androide estaba magullado, cubierto de su propia sangre y algo de líquido verdoso por las veces que había que tenido que regenerar los miembros perdidos. Su respiración estaba frenética, se veía agotado y sumamente débil. La sonrisa que Gohan traía se hizo mucho más amplia. Por el brillo extraño en los ojos de Cell, supo que algo tramaba, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que darle fin al combate.

— Kame…hame…— musitó el niño rubio mientras caminaba hacia Cell.

— Gohan… Ese no es el Gohan que conocemos… — dijo Piccolo, sudando frío.

— Esto es por las personas inocentes que asesinaste tan cruelmente — murmuró mientras apretaba el rostro verdoso de Cell con una mano, recordar eso le hacía llenarse de odio y asco por ese sujeto — "¡MUERE!" ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vieron como un poderoso Kame Hame Ha salió disparado de la mano de Gohan, destruyendo a Cell, aniquilándolo por completo. No quedó nada de él. Pasó un rato, antes de que Gohan mirara su mano abierta y la cerrara, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Había asesinado a alguien, con sus propias manos, y no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulos (sus comentarios me animarán a continuar :3)

Próximo cap - **Capítulo 2: Podrido**

¡Nos veremos en el próximo cap!


	2. Chapter 2

Usando toda la sinceridad del mundo, no pensé que este Gohan x male!Videl fuese a tener tanta aceptación ¡Muchísimas gracias! w

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2: Podrido._**

— ¡Gohan! — la voz de una fémina se hizo presente — ¡Gohan, levántate ya! Sino llegarás tarde a clases.

En la cocina de aquel hogar, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Milk, la madre de Son Gohan. La mujer, desde hacía ya rato, se había levantado para empezar con sus quehaceres. Entre estos, se encontraba levantar a sus hijos y hacerles de desayunar.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Goten! ¡Bajen ya! — repitió.

— Buenos días Milk — no pasó mucho para que Goku, padre de ambos mencionados, apareciera — ¿A quién hablas?

— A Gohan y a Goten, sino se apresuran llegaran tarde a clase — obvió frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Quién llegará tarde? — en la puerta, vieron como un niño de 7 años idéntico a Goku, hacía acto de aparición.

— ¿Goten, ya estabas despierto? — preguntó Milk, sorprendida.

— Sí mamá, desde hace un rato. Acabo de despedirme de Gohan — contestó alegre el crío.

— Así que ya se había levantado…— murmuró y suspiró — Bueno, ustedes dos ¡También deben apresurarse!

Ambos azabaches rieron nerviosos, Milk era estricta con todos, aunque no tanto como hace un par de años. Al parecer, después del nacimiento de Goten, se había ablandado un poco. De todas maneras, dado que la tierra estaba en paz, Goku había tenido que hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho con anterioridad… Trabajar.

.

.

— Míster Satán ¡Por favor respóndannos esta entrevista! — se le oyó decir a un reportero.

— Lo siento, pero míster Satán está muy ocupado — respondió uno de sus escoltas.

El hombre de afro y portador del cinturón del campeón del mundo dejó salir un suspiro cansado. Se dirigió directo a la alcoba de su mansión, ubicada en el segundo piso, tratando de relajarse. No solamente los reporteros lo acosaban a diario, también tenía problemas personales, como el engaño de su esposa… O el rebelde comportamiento de su hijo Videl.

— No puedo estar ni un momento tranquilo — masculló mientras se servía un vaso de whisky — Y Videl…ese niño va a sacarme canas verdes ¡A mí, el héroe de la paz que derrotó a Cell! — se quejó para tomar un sorbo.

— Sí…hablando de eso…

De inmediato, Míster Satán escupió su bebida y volteó a ver hacia la ventana, que era de donde provenía aquella voz. Su cara palideció, retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la pared y puso sus brazos delante de él como si creara una especie de barrera protectora. Tras unos segundos, se escuchó una risa y el mayor trató de recuperar la compostura.

— Tranquilícese, Míster Satán. No voy a hacerle daño — prometió aquella voz, sonriéndole amablemente y de manera tranquila.

— … — no contestó.

— Lamento venir tan de repente, pero tenía que hablar urgentemente con usted. Claro, sino está muy ocupado — pidió rascándose la nuca

— … — de nuevo, no dijo nada.

Aquella persona, abandonó el marco de la ventana que usaba como asiento y se acercó al "Salvador de la humanidad". Se trataba de un joven de cabello corto color negro, ojos del mismo color y ropas casuales con la insignia de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja estampada a un lado del pecho. En sí, aquel joven, parecía agradable y sobre todo muy educado.

— Supongo que no es buen momento para usted, ¿Cuándo cree que-…?

— No tienes por qué fingir, mis escoltas están en la planta baja y mi hijo ya se ha ido para la escuela, aunque no pensé que tuviese que ir al mismo colegio que tú… Son Gohan — le interrumpió, tratando de sonar decidido y sin miedo.

La expresión del antes amable joven cambió, su sonrisa cálida pasó a ser una cínica y le miró a ver como si fuese algo peor que basura. De un segundo a otro, en un parpadeo, Gohan se encontraba apresando la garganta de míster casi ahorcándolo. Los pies del mayor no alcanzaban el suelo, el chico lo alzaba con una monstruosa facilidad con una sola mano, lo cual le era humillante.

— Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? — cuestionó sonriendo malicioso.

Como siempre, después de un rato, le pedía que lo soltara. Sí, solamente cuando sus pulmones pedían a gritos el aclamado y vital aire, dejaba de lado el poco orgullo que aún conservaba y rogaba ser soltado. Claro, su petición era escuchada después de que el menor se divirtiera con sus suplicas y se cansara de estas.

— Lo…siento…— repitió a duras penas, empezaba a ver borroso.

— Supongo que puedo dejarte vivo un poco más — comentó con sorna para abrir su mano y dejarlo caer al suelo.

Apenas su cuello quedó libre, inhaló todo el aire que pudo en una sola bocanada y tosió varias veces antes de regular su respiración ¡Cuánto amaba poder respirar! Miró a ver al joven, quien lo veía con superioridad, su mirada…parecía la de un cruel depredador que destrozaría sin piedad a su presa sin darse miramientos. Se estremeció.

— Deberías estar agradecido — habló, apoyando ambos codos en la barra del mini bar de la habitación — No solamente eras multimillonario, sino que te perdono cada insolencia de tu parte, tú sí que tienes suerte.

— ¿Qué quie-…? No, ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Son-sama? — preguntó forzadamente, sabía bien que ese chiquillo era imparable, no por nada había sido testigo de la paliza que le dio a Cell.

— Bueno, si te soy sincero, quiero bastantes cosas — se alzó de hombros — Sin embargo, algunas no puedo pedírtelas, no aún…

— ¿Entonces…? — se atrevió a cuestionar, no era común que lo visitaran sin razón, a menos que fuera para atormentarlo psicológicamente con decir la verdad y dejarlo en ridículo internacional.

— Para empezar, el reloj que traes es bastante chulo…— mencionó como si fuera casualidad.

Instintivamente miró a ver hacia su muñeca, viendo aquel delicado y carísimo reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes. El valor de esa cosa era muy elevado, sin embargo, su seguridad y la de su hijo valían eso y mucho más. De inmediato se lo quitó y se lo arrojó a su joven y manipulador extorsionador. Vio como este comenzó a recorrer con la mirada su habitación, recién remodelada. Supuso que eso iría un poco para largo.

.

.

— ¡Auxilio! — gritó un hombre, lleno de terror y pánico.

— ¡Prometemos no volver a hacer nada malo en nuestras vidas, pero por favor perdónanos! — suplicó otro.

Después de retirarse de la mansión Satán, una brizna de "arrepentimiento" por sus actos le invadió, por lo que se dispuso a hacer su buena acción del día. Justo poco antes de llegar a la escuela, fue testigo de un asalto, era claro que no iba a dejar esa injusticia ejecutarse.

Así que, en vista que le quedaba algo de tiempo, barrió con esos tipos humillándolos en el proceso y se los llevó de ahí prometiendo llevarlos a la policía. Nadie dudó de él, no querían a los asaltantes ahí y, además, su rubio salvador parecía un buen muchacho. Pobres ingenuos…

— ¡Ayúdennos! — chillaron aterrorizados.

Ahí estaba él, viendo como un par de dinosaurios pequeños correteaban a aquellos malhechores, los cuales intentaban huir para sobrevivir. Simplemente sonrió, viéndolos con asco, ¿Realmente esperaba que los ayudara? Jamás haría eso, en el atraco, habían lastimado a una niña. Y aunque solamente le hubiera rozado el brazo la bala…

— Oh, claro que no volverán a hacer nada malo de nuevo — habló, se despidió con un gesto de mano y comenzó a levitar.

— ¡No nos dejes aquí! ¡Te lo suplico! — chilló uno.

— ¿Y dejar sin alimento a estas indefensas crías? — fingió pena y sentirse ofendido ante lo dicho — ¿Qué clase de persona sería? — sonrió mientras se retiraba.

— ¡No! ¡Espera-…! ¡AHG! — el dolor fue insoportable, el líquido carmesí salió de la herida a borbotones y vio como aquel reptil roía su arrancado brazo — ¡AAHG!

Los gritos agónicos y la súplica de piedad hicieron más amplia su sonrisa, levitando tranquilamente, se alejó del sitio. Aún le quedaba tiempo, no tenía prisa, ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? Bueno, lo había visto en su nuevo reloj.

* * *

Bueno, este ha sido el segundo capítulo. No sé porqué, pero, así me imagino a Gohan si realmente hubiese sido él quien acabase a Cell y Goku no hubiese tenido que morir...de nuevo ^w^U Y perdón por la larga demora -.-U


End file.
